Aerial vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for military and civilian applications. Such aerial vehicles may carry a payload configured to perform a specific function.
Conventional aerial vehicles may include a multi-rotor structure powered by an energy source such as a battery. When an aerial vehicle undergoes sudden acceleration during an aerial maneuver, a high discharge current may be needed to power the aerial vehicle to complete the maneuver. In some instances, the energy source of the aerial vehicle may be unable to instantaneously meet the high-current discharge requirement. This limited ability affects the performance and flight time of aerial vehicles, and reduces the usefulness of aerial vehicles in particular applications.